1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for displaying a card. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for displaying a card, such as a greeting card, seating card, and the like, via a decorative figurine, or similar device, equipped with one or more card retention mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus for displaying a plurality of greeting cards are known in the art. One such device for displaying greeting cards and the like comprises a flat, relatively thin display member which is secured to a flat mounting surface of a selected support, such as a wall, door or mirror. The greeting cards are inserted into slots in the member, the inserted portion of a card being captured in a narrow space that is provided between the display member and the mounting surface. Special securing means on the member serve as spacers to maintain the narrow capture space and hold the displayed portion of each card in an upright position to be viewed.
Another apparatus for displaying a plurality of greeting cards includes a housing having a channel designed to rest on a support surface. The housing has a plurality of display arm assemblies which may be selectively coupled to the housing and pivot sideways with respect to the housing for the purpose of paging through the greeting cards. The display arms are telescopic thereby allowing them to adjust to various sizes of cards. There is a lighted section at the top of the housing for ornamental purposes, and the housings are designed as a stand-alone version, one that can encompass a circular member such as a Christmas tree, or one designed to be coupled to a flat or corner wall surface.
Also known are apparatus for displaying a single greeting card. One such apparatus is in the form of a blank and the stand formed therefrom for holding and supporting cards. The stand can display creased greeting cards either horizontally or vertically. The blank includes a triangular-shaped base section having in its first adaptation, a pair of diverging side panels and diverging foldable joints, and in its second adaptation, a pair of opposed side panels and parallel foldable joints. Adhesive means are further provided for attaching and placing the blank/stand in the desired position and location.
Another known device for supporting a folded greeting card in an open position includes a linear base member having an abutment means at each end thereof. Each abutment means includes a slot therein for holding each side of a greeting card. In another embodiment of this same device, the abutment means are eliminated and slots are formed directly in the base member.